El efecto mariposa
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Universo Alterno a medias. Historia dividida en dos partes con...Dos Allens. Uno es Exorcista y el otro: Heredero del Conde Milenario.
1. Chapter 1

_Una mariposa bate sus lados a un lado del planeta. Del otro lado, se crea un tornado. _

**Teoría del Caos **

**El Efecto Mariposa **

Anverso 1. 

Allen pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos , húmedos en sudor, y se incorporó en la cama, para saludar al sol desde su ventana. Era un día muy cálido y la brisa llegaba tenue, suave, a enredarse en su cuello.

Tenía que reconocer que hacía más calor que de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta que en el lado de la torre en la cual se encontraba su alcoba, el sol no llegaba tan de frente, ni a semejantes raudales.

Enredó sus dedos en la sábana de algodón… ¿Egipcio? Allen abrió sus ojos de par en par , pasmado. Sólo en una ocasión había sentido esa fina tela y fue cuando una de las amantes de su Maestro, intentó estrangularlo con un juego anudado para la ocasión, dado que se despertó sola, tras acostarse acompañada. Era algo que sólo una mujer muy rica podía tener en su alcoba.

Intentó restregarse los párpados. Tal vez era todo parte de una alucinación , o bien, ser producto de alguna arena en su iris. Pero no. Lo hizo otra vez, hasta casi arrancarse a lo Edipo sus globos oculares.

-¿Dónde estamos, Timcampy?-Le preguntó a su gólem, acurrucado en su hombro. Allen dio un bostezo. Se sentía exhausto, como si hubiera caminado muchísimo.Y no estaba en el Cuartel General. Al menos no en un área conocida.

Su gólem sólo atinó a mordisquearle la oreja, claro indicio de que también ignoraba el paradero en el que se encontraban, pero prueba ínfima de que tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

Timcampy saltó hacia las cortinas de satén rojo y dio vueltas en círculos sobre ellas, hasta bajar a una alfombra del mismo color, a los pies de la cama. Allen miró a su alrededor: El tapiz de todo ese espacioso cuarto, consistía en un tono granada, que recordaba a la sangre seca en los rincones más oscuros.

Decidió saltar de una vez del lecho. Se encontró con que había un par de pantuflas en el suelo, con las iniciales: E. C. M.

-¿No sabes dónde están los demás?

El gólem amarillo se acercó a su oreja y se enganchó de nuevo.

-¡Ya,Tim! Tengo que averiguar qué sitio es éste.-Le gruñó, con angustia.

Entonces, el insistente gólem se desprendió con una sonrisa y aleteó hasta una enorme ventana de ricas cortinas rojas y broches metálicos en forma de rosa.

El muchacho decidió mirar hacia fuera. Deslizó las colgaduras y se encontró con que estaba en una altísima edificación, en el medio de un mal turbio y oscuro.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?-Preguntó, con un tic manifestándose en la mejilla.

Entonces bostezó de nuevo.

-Un sueño, probablemente. Oye, Timcampy¿Se resolverá si me voy a dormir de nuevo?

Allen pensó que bien podía volver a la cama y hacerse el desentendido. Probablemente eso hubiera hecho, si la puerta blanca, adornada con oro, no se hubiera abierto de par en par, con un azote.

Una chica de cabellos negros y porte oliváceo, entró corriendo y dio un salto hacia la cama.

-¡Buenos días, Conde Milenario!-Saludó la jovencita, abrazando las mantas vacías en las que debiera estar nuestro Exorcista preferido. Allen ya la conocía, pero nunca pensó que la vería de esa forma: Con un camisón rosado, diminuto, y un par de medias negras de nylon, extremadamente apretadas. Sin contar que, de alguna forma, el aura destructiva y oscura que solía caracterizarla, parecía haberse desvanecido.

-¡Rhode Camelot!-Exclamó Walker, sorprendido de tener a la joven Noé ante él. Aterrado y en cierto nivel, furioso. Si tenía que golpearla con su brazo para defenderse, ésta vez lo haría.

La chica levantó la mirada de las frazadas y se arrodilló en la cama, con expresión anonadada. Parpadeó varias veces. Luego pareció notar algo especialmente horrendo y se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar. Allen se dio cuenta de que observaba la cicatriz. Rhode intentó disimularlo.

-Conde Milenario¿Se levantó temprano hoy¿Por qué no me llamó antes?-Le preguntó enroscando la sábana roja entre sus manos.

-¡¿Con…De…¡¿Yo?!-Exclamó Allen sin aire.

Rhode Camelot sacudió la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, negro y liso. Allen se percató de que no se veía tan rebelde ni sucio como lo recordaba, similar a la espalda de un puercoespín. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, tiró de una cuerda dorada que pendía sobre la almohada.

Timcampy, que con anterioridad se había alterado ante esa presencia femenina, parecía mirarla con la misma curiosidad que el Exorcista de cabellos blancos.

A penas un instante después de que Rhode tirara de la cuerda, sonó una especie de armoniosa campanada. Demasiado _chic_ , pensó Allen para sí, con una mueca. En ese momento, un hombre alto, con traje y sombrero de copa, traspasó la cama, desde abajo.

El Exorcista puso los ojos como platos y pensó seriamente en romper el vidrio y saltar sin más contemplaciones al agua turbia.

Era Tick Mick, el Noé que había intentado matarlo. Vestido de punta en blanco e igual de altivo, como siempre.

-¡Conde Milenario¿Acaba de despertar?-Sonrió el hombre de piel morena, cínicamente asombrado.

-¡¿Eh¿Conde yo¡Estás loco!-Contestó Allen, exasperado y casi sin habla por la sorpresa. No todos los días se despertaba en una cama de lujo rodeado de sus peores enemigos, refiriéndosele como a su más grande némesis.

Tick Mick frunció el ceño. Con sinceridad, en toda su vida, nunca había visto a su hermano menor hablar de ese modo. Era el Conde Milenario, heredero de las enseñanzas del Lord más prominente del mundo, elegido por Dios para limpiarlo y el más exitoso de la Familia, al haber cumplido con el encargo de los Antiguos. No era extraño que despertara sobresaltado, pero la forma en la que actuaba –y las prendas que vestía- llegaban con toda presunción a la vulgaridad. Era lógico que Rhode estuviera lo suficientemente preocupada como para llamarlo.

-¿Se siente mal? Ya le he pedido con anterioridad que no se desvele. Es malo para su salud…-Allen estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué diablos venía todo ese tono formal con él, cuando Rhode lo interrumpió, con una meditación en voz alta, tan suave, que casi confundió su voz con la de Rinalí:

-Ayer tuvo un accidente. Pero dijo que no era grave y que seguiría trabajando. Tal vez se ha herido en la cabeza y no recuerda quién es.-Unas lágrimas le aparecieron en las pestañas a esa chica morena que Allen recordaba con mucho más carácter.

Tick Mick giró los ojos hacia arriba y atrajo a su hermana contra su pecho, suavemente.

-Ya te dije que la vida no es como en tus libros de romance, Rhody. Estoy seguro de que el Conde sólo se siente algo indispuesto…

-¡No soy un Conde!-Masculló Allen.

Ante esa reacción, Rhode rompió a llorar y Tick Mick avanzó hacia atrás muy lentamente, palmeando el hombro de la joven.

-Lo dejaremos a solas, para que medite.-Sin más, inclinó la cabeza y ambos hermanos traspasaron el suelo.

Allen se quedó mudo, pálido y quieto como una estatua, con la vista horrorizada , clavada en el lugar donde ese par enemigos –tan fuera de sí mismos-acababa de desaparecer.

**Reverso 1.**

El Duque Milenario, también conocido dentro y fuera de su familia como Allen Del Milenio, se dio cuenta de que sus finas sábanas eran por primera vez en la vida, incómodas al tacto, ásperas y groseras, como lengua de corsario. Sentirlas sobre su piel tersa le cortaba el aire y , naturalmente, le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Ni bien despertó pasó sus dedos entre su largo cabello de plata, fino, suave y delicado, evitando usar su mano derecha que estaba enguantada con terciopelo negro, utilizando la izquierda, de carne y hueso, pálida y blanda como la de un recién nacido.

Allen Del Milenio-presumiblemente el único y más joven Duque en la utopía que acababa de formar, ahogando a tres cuartas partes de la humanidad- dirigió la mirada a esa extraña y precaria habitación.

¿Qué clase de lugar era aquel donde se encontraba? Las paredes estaban desnudas y su cama no tenía ni cortinas. Las sábanas eran de pésima calidad y las almohadas habían lastimado su cuello de cisne. Tenía algo de familiar, pero no alcanzaba a saber qué. Afortunadamente, éste Allen sí tenía una explicación posible para éste fenómeno. Temida , pero probable.

_¿Será que…?_ Tres golpes en la puerta de hierro cortaron sus pensamientos. ¿Sería Rhode Camelot, su prima y amante predilecta?

-¿Allen, estás despierto?-Preguntó una voz algo chillona , pero casi tan amable como la de su joven niña adorada.-¿Puedo pasar?

Rinalí Lee no creía que estuviera bien despertar a Allen Walker tan temprano. A penas acaba de llegar de su última misión de madrugada, pero River había insistido en que debía dar algunos testimonios para rellenar cuestiones burocráticas.

-Por favor…Sólo por ésta vez…Estamos algo saturados.-Explicó con una mueca , apoyando los brazos sobre una pila enorme de papeles a llenar. Komui estaba durmiendo-por primera vez en once días- y ninguno de los dos creía buena idea interrumpirlo.

Rinalí ya había compartido cuarto y cama con Allen. El muchacho tenía el sueño algo ligero y le sorprendió que siguiera durmiendo a pesar de sus llamados. Giró la perilla y entró en la habitación con suavidad. Ya había visualizado la escena: Se inclinaría sobre la cama de su amigo y le sacudiría suavemente el hombro, para que volviera a la realidad con tranquilidad.

Su sorpresa fue tal que se quedó con la boca abierta y tiesa como una estatua bajo la nieve. De la primera impresión a la última:

**1)** _Ese no es Allen¡Me equivoqué de cuarto!_ E inmediatamente, en el fondo de su corazón, se vió retroceder , tras una leve inclinación de la cabeza en disculpa. Sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar.

**2)** _Ese chico se parece a Allen, aunque no lo sea._Y sí. Podía estar peinado como una princesa, con el cabello largo y platino suelto por la espalda, podía estar pensativo y no tener cicatriz alguna que le demacrara el rostro de porcelana, pero tenía un aire de Allen. Aunque no lo fuera.

**3)**_ He pasado demasiado tiempo callada._ Y el color le subió ligeramente a la cara. Iba a preguntar, pero el muchacho apartó las sábanas delicadamente y se irguió al fin. Llevaba una camisola de tela rica, ribeteada con hilo dorado, que terminaba donde sus rodillas.

Sus ojos eran brillantes , color turquesa vivo, sin cicatriz alguna que los dificultara. A diferencia de los de Allen, que eran más bien azules opacos. Se posaron inmediatamente en la cruz sobre su hombro.

-¿Eres una Exorcista?-Preguntó con la vista casi nublada por el golpe del descubrimiento. Rinalí asintió, apretándose contra el umbral de la puerta. Por algún motivo, le daba miedo hablar. -¿Dónde estoy?

La joven Lee dudó entre dar a conocer la ubicación o no. Simplemente, controlándose la voz, contestó:

-En el Cuartel General de la Religión Oscura.

Las pupilas aguamarina se dilataron y el muchacho de tez blanca, palideció aún más, hasta alcanzar el color de una hoja de papel. Su entrecejo se frunció y por un momento, su mirada refulgió con profunda repugnancia. Rinalí se llevó las manos al pecho, consternada por ese gesto. El no-Allen pareció serenarse nuevamente y más tarde, la chica se preguntaría si no habría alucinado.

-¿Tienen un Superior aquí?-Preguntó el joven Conde Milenario, relajando la espalda, enderezándose.

Rinalí asintió con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada.

-Mi hermano.-Confirmó.-Lo llevaré con él…Si no le importa cubrirse antes.

El otro Allen asintió con la cabeza y Rinalí pensó –principalmente por la forma en la que sus ojos relampaguearon con decisión-que no era tan diferente de su querido amigo, después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

El efecto Mariposa

**Anverso 2**

Allen Walker ha pasado por una interesante gama de experiencias fuera de lo común a lo largo de su vida.

Las primeras, se remontan a su más tierna infancia… Pero en fin, hay cosas que es mejor no recordar. Sin contar que jamás ha pasado por algo como esto.

Decidió que lo mejor sería, de momento, tratar de responderse las preguntas que se disparaban en todas direcciones, dentro de su mente.

¿Qué hacía allí? La teoría del sueño se desvaneció tras un par de pellizcos en la palma de su mano. Eran dolorosos, reales.

¿En qué momento había llegado? Allen recuerda haber pasado toda una semana luchando en el Polo Norte contra unos akumas desquiciados que hablaban en esquimal. Luego se subió a un pesquero y viajó al cuartel general durante casi un mes. Llegó oliendo a pescado y recientemente recuperado de una fuerte gripe, curada a cucharadas de aceite de bacalao. Tras un baño largo, se había vuelto a ataviar con el uniforme, con toda la intención de cenar con sus compañeros, pero en contra de sus planes, antes de salir de su habitación, se tumbó en la cama (un colchón de verdad, con plumas adentro, no redes de pesca, ni bolsas de conserva, ni un trozo de hielo cubierto con una manta) y se durmió a fondo…Diciéndose que bajaría en un momento. Timcampy se había metido en su capucha y eso mismo le había dicho.

De nuevo¿En dónde se supone que estaba? Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Maldijo que no hubiera forma de abrirla. Pensó con seriedad, otra vez, en romperla. Se contuvo cuando una idea se coló en su mente¿Y si aquello era una especie de isla? Recordó lo que le habían contado de Edo, un pueblo donde habitaban sólo akumas. ¿Y si era algo parecido? Allen se tocó el brazo rojo. Bueno, él podía con unos cuantos de primer nivel, sin grandes dificultades. Pero uno solo de segundo, podía ser peligroso. La última vez que peleó contra uno de tercero, necesitó la ayuda de Rinalí, Rabi, Kanda y Bookman, para eliminarle. Abrió los ojos, consternado. ¿Ellos donde estarían?

Situó la vista, repentinamente, en otra puerta, contraria a la que había dado paso a Rhode Camelot, minutos antes.

Forzó un poco sus ojos, para ver si no lo engañaban las sombras de la habitación rojiza. No. Había un mapa antiguo, trazado en un papel resquebrajado que se confundía con la pared.

-¿El Nuevo Conde quiere ir a algún lugar?-Preguntó una voz parecida a la de un loro. Allen volteó, con un vuelco en el pecho, para encontrarse con Rero, colgando del cabezal de la cama.

A punto estuvo el Exorcista de invocar su Inocencia con forma de cañón para poder dispararle al akuma, cuando se detuvo a razonar sus palabras.

**Reverso 2.**

El Conde Milenario no se dejaba divertir con facilidad. Había aprendido a mantener una calma y seriedad verdaderamente envidiables. Él consideraba –a diferencia de su difunto predecesor- que la risa deformaba el rostro de una manera repugnante, haciendo que los rasgos humanos, asemejaran los de un simio. ¡Hasta el sonido lo ponía de mal humor!

Pero cuando comprendió que se encontraba en el lado contrario, al menos en ésta dimensión alterna, una sonrisa despectiva le curvó la boca.

Las posibilidades se hilaron con lo probable y para cuando llegó al despacho del supuesto Supervisor Lee, ya tenía una idea bastante desarrollada con respecto a qué clase de individuo habría tomado su lugar.

-Imagino que se preguntará quién soy exactamente y qué hago aquí, Doctor.-Comenzó con paciencia, los ojos cerrados y tratando de traer a su mente una cantidad importante de datos, referentes a sus investigaciones con alquimia, separando lo que podría decir, de lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, un secreto infalible.

Komui Lee hizo una seña con la mano a su hermana menor para que saliera del cuarto. Cuando se concentraba, su frente se arrugaba y de alguna forma, su cabello ,que parecía tinta china marrón, comenzaba a delatar canas a trasluz. Como si repentinamente, acabaran de sumársele veinte años a sus bien llevados treinta y tantos.

Dicha seña –pensó para sí Rinalí Lee, al cerrar a sus espaldas la puerta del Supervisor, no sin antes echar una última mirada desconfiada a ese Allen, _que no era Allen_, sentado frente a su hermano mayor- era totalmente innecesaria, porque ella sabía de sobre que no era correcto quedarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas , y menos cuando las mismas concernían a temas de tanto valor, como la desaparición de un miembro de la Orden Oscura, en sustitución apareciendo un extraño caballero que poco tenía de amigable, muy en el fondo.

La joven Lee había visto anteriormente la forma en que Allen caminaba, el tono de voz y el vocabulario que con frecuencia utilizaba, además de tener más de una imagen mental catalogada de cuando menos doce de sus posturas. Esa no era la manera en que él tocaba los temas importantes. Había cierta nota suya, de eso no cabía duda. Una forma de tensarse y fortalecerse repentinamente. Pero no era igual. En el verdadero Allen, era perseguir un objetivo, el de salvar almas. Todo era por eso y Rinalí Lee tenía una aguja clavada en lo profundo de su ser desde que entendía que probablemente Allen jamás sentiría esa pasión obsesiva por una persona igual a él.

Komui Lee no tardó en comprender a qué se refería el Allen de aquella dimensión alterna. Según el muchacho (que aparentaba una edad incalculable, suma del cabello blanco y la mirada aguda que suelen ostentar los sabios de más ochenta años), la Inocencia tenía muchos poderes desconocidos para aquellos que no hubieran experimentado con cierta cantidad a la vez, bajo ciertas circunstancias que detallaríamos, si no fuera tan penoso para el lector no docto. Era verosímil… Como también el hecho de que las últimas misiones hubieran quebrantado la cordura del joven Walker, provocándole bipolaridad.

Luego de un largo silencio en el cual, el Conde Milenario esperaba que la mente de ese hombre asiático se acostumbrara al sabor de tamaña información.

-Por mi parte,-Declaró, poniéndose de pie, modestamente, sin perder la solemnidad en su armonioso tono.-sólo espero que me permita ir en busca de mi Familia, a fin de programar el regreso a mi verdadero mundo.

Allen había aprendido la maestría de ocultar lo mejor posible sus emociones legítimas. En todo caso, si el tal Supervisor no accedía, podía matarlo. Estaba a tiempo, tenía, cuidadosamente guardada, el abrecartas de Rhode Camelot. Simplemente esperó con seriedad el veredicto, seguro de sí mismo y su increíble agilidad. Luego de matar a ese hombre, podía buscar en su escritorio por algún indicio para escapar de allí.

-Todo esto me parece muy extraño. Como Supervisor de la División Científica, soy responsable de todo lo que suceda con la Fuerza defensiva de la Organización. No puedo dejar que un _Exorcista_ abandone el Cuartel, sino tengo garantía de que regresará. –Explicó Komui Lee, con el dedo índice descansado en su barbilla.

_Exorcista_. La sola palabra encendía una chispa de odio en el corazón de Allen. Pudo disimularlo bajando los ojos, juntando las manos. Tembló, pero si bien lució impotente, la pura verdad, era que se retorcía en el deseo de estrangular a quien acababa de pronunciar semejante asquerosidad en su presencia.

Con una media sonrisa, replicó sombrío:

-Pero usted ya debe saber que **no **_soy_ un Exorcista.-La indignación fue suave, pero no pudo evitar remarcar un poco lo más _importante_ en esa afirmación.

Komui Lee se encogió de hombros y se subió los anteojos, que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Había algo de perspicacia, de astucia, de atrevimiento en esa mirada inteligente. El joven Conde se sintió ligeramente influenciado por aquella visión. Se dijo que le daría una muerte rápida a ese individuo, más por respeto que piedad.


End file.
